Venganza para dos
by Hikari Katsuragi
Summary: [Fic caps cortos] Él y ella descubren lo que es el engaño y, después de mucho hablarlo, deciden que lo mejor es una pequeña venganza. Pero una venganza salida de la mente de dos renombrados aurores puede ser peligrosa, muy peligrosa... ¡Reviews please!
1. 1r paso: lo que piensa ella

**Disclaimer:** decir que todo esto, para mi desgracia, no me pertenece, sino que es de la rubia, a la que me habría gustado degollar en más de una ocasión Ù.Ú ¡Y sí¡Sirius está vivo!

_**Venganza para dos**_

**1r paso: Lo que ella piensa**

¿Quién lo diría? Yo aquí para hacer otra cosa que no sea lo que él en realidad quiera: acostarse conmigo. Sí, sí, porque eso es en realidad lo que quería de mí, sexo puro y duro. Lo que me extrañaba era que no quisiera venir aquí a su casa, siempre íbamos a mi apartamento. Ah sí, pero ahora lo sé.

Tengo que reconocer... que el pisito no está del todo mal. Nunca lo había visto por dentro, como ya he dicho antes, el muy cabrón no a querido traerme nunca. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo. Tiene aquí de mantenida a una fulana... a la que yo antes llamaba amiga.

No lo entiendo. Simplemente no puedo entender cómo es que no me di cuenta del engaño. Lo cierto es que era bastante evidente, pero claro, yo loquita por él estaba completamente ciega, mientras iba jugando conmigo una y otra vez... y cada momento era peor.

Cuando los vi junto con Harry saliendo de aquel local, a las ocho de la noche, pensé que tan solo se habían encontrado, tal vez fuera eso, pero entonces... ¿Qué hacía la mano de MI novio deslizándose estratégicamente hasta el trasero de la novia de mi amigo, agarrándolo posteriormente? Eso era lo que me preguntaba hasta que los vimos muy claramente envolverse de lleno en un apasionado beso que... más hubiera valido que se hubieran ido a un motel.

Bueno... os podéis imaginar nuestra cara, la mía y la de mi amigo... el pobre parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de apendicitis en cualquier momento pasando del blanco, al azul, al verde y al morado... acabando en un rojo de ira que no combinaba para nada con sus ojos y contrastaba un montón con el pelo.

Lo cierto es que en ese momento me alarmé. Sí, pensé que se iba a lanzar directa hacia mí supuesto novio, de hecho... estuvo a puntísimo, si no fuera porque yo lo frené. Creo que se sorprendió de que hiciera eso, pero era mejor sacarlo de ahí y hablar con más tranquilidad. Fue entonces que ya esto me iba rondando por la cabeza...

Pensé que era mejor cavilar todo con calma, así que invité a Harry a ir a mi casa y reflexionar las cosas con calma tomando un café… o una cerveza mejor. No sé como es que me vino la idea tan rápido, casi ni me di cuenta y ya estábamos planeando una venganza para esos dos… aunque, como se dice normalmente, la venganza es mejor si se sirve en frío… así que hemos estado esperando un tiempecito… nada, un par de semanas en las que hemos dejado en ascuas a nuestras respectivas "parejas". Supongo que se entiende cuando digo "en ascuas"…

¡Pobrecito mi novio! (Léase con el tono más sarcástico que una puede poner). En serio… es que me da hasta lástima. Jejeje... recuerdo un día, hará una semanita o así, vino a mi casa a cenar, lo invité yo. Claro tenía que parecer que todo iba de maravilla, así que... ¿Qué mejor que una cenita romántica antes del "postre"? Sí, sí… creo que el chico venía con ganas de un buen postre, bueno… unos cuantos tal vez, pero yo no lo dejé, o hice que no lo dejaba.

¡Me muero de la risa cada vez que lo recuerdo! Es que fue tan… humillante para él. Yo estaba en mi habitación con una excusa cualquiera, creo que dije que iba a cambiarme porque el vestido me molestaba, pero da igual eso ahora. Yo fui a mi habitación y, tal y como yo esperaba, se metió él también mientras yo estaba en el baño. Cuando salí lo miré ahí: él ya estaba sin camiseta y con una cara que delataba sus ganas de juerga. Plan A completo, pasando a Plan B.

Él me observaba con esa cara que parece que vea a través de mi ropa. En ese momento yo solo llevaba un pequeñísimo camisón negro (que por cierto, me había regalado él y estaba dispuesta a quemarlo) y una bata de esas translucidas a conjunto. Sonreí interiormente pero poniendo cara de confusa. Fui hasta la cama con toda la intención de provocarle y me quité la bata enfrente casi de sus narices pero de espaldas a él, como con intenciones de acostarme, no se si me explico.

Ahí fue cuando él explotó. Yo me senté, quitándome el reloj con demasiada lentitud para disimular cuando ya noté su boca en mi cuello. ¡Ja! Era tan predecible…

Ahí es cuando entraba lo que tenía que hacer. Claro, tenía que hacerme la remolona al principio, como si no me importara mucho que me besuqueara el cuello, los hombros y la espalda, que en realidad sí que me importaba, porque de lo que tenía ganas era de dejarle sin el título de padre para la posteridad, pero bueno… eso más tarde tal vez lo haga.

Pues tenía que hacerme la remolona y luego fingir que caía rendida a sus pies, o debajo de él… y habría llegado a más si no me hubiera acordado de que el muy hijo de perra, se acostaba con la novia de mi mejor amigo.

Pero vamos por partes. El tío no se resignaba después de un rato intentando¡y le di largas unas cuantas veces! Lo que yo digo, la mente masculina está en la entrepierna, es con eso con lo que piensan los tíos.

O casi todos… porque me sé de uno que es mas listo que… vamos. Pero eso no viene al caso. Lo que importa es que mi "novio" seguía sobándome el cuello, que por mucho que lo niegue lo besa de coña. En un principio representaba que yo tenía que decir algo ingenioso y escaparme dejándolo con tres palmos de narices, pero no se, encontré esto más… excitante.

Pero… ¿Por qué siempre en todos los planes hay un pero? Eso no lo soporto, más que nada porque es cierto. Tuve que recurrir a la ayuda extra –entiéndase por eso como que debía hacer alguna especie de señal para que Harry pudiese intervenir-. Lo cierto es que ese hubiera sido uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida por el cariz que llevaba… pero yo tenía que seguir metiéndome en la cabeza la imagen de la "Furcia number one" haciendo lo mismo que estaba a punto de hacer yo con mi novio, para no acabar haciendo el salvaje durante toda la noche.

Cuando me di cuenta de que si no frenaba al rubito ya no podría hacerlo fue cuando decidí intervenir de una vez y pedir ayuda extraoficial. Os preguntareis ahora como iba a pedirle ayuda a Harry¿no? Claro, estando debajo de un rubio que está tremendamente bueno, que besa tremendamente bien y que "juega" tremendamente genial… ¡Puf! Cualquiera se iría¿no? Pues anda que no me costó salir de esa posición, justo cuando él está en ese momento culminante que, normalmente, tú también estás deseando que pase…

Vale, estaba deseando que pasase porque… joder, una no es de piedra.

Pues lo paré en el momento decisivo. Claro está el me miró con cara de "¿Por qué me paras¿¿POR QUÉ?" Normal… si fuese otro, hubiera sentido lástima… Ahora, recuerdo bien lo que le dije…

-Espera…- ahora es cuando yo me acerqué sutilmente al su oído y empecé a susurrarle en un tono jadeante-. Tengo una idea…

Sin más, salí de debajo de él, dejándolo con la boca completamente abierta, y me fui hacia el comedor-cocina, donde tenía yo mi varita, estratégicamente colocada, por si las moscas. La cogí y, sin decir palabra, invoqué a mi _patronus_ para que informara a Harry de que necesitaba ayuda. Claro, tenía que ganar tiempo, así que cogí una cosa de la cocina y volví a la habitación, donde Draquito parecía estar a punto de tener un gatillazo más grande de la historia de la humanidad. Jejeje.

Cuando le enseñé la cubitera, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Si es que… yo se como se calienta un hombre… como no se le calienta también, es mejor saber hacer las dos cosas, por si pasan cosas como las de entonces.

El muy… mamón, se estiró enseguida, con clarísimas intenciones de dejarse hacer lo que fuese. Pues bien, puse la sonrisa más perversa que podía fingir en ese momento, y me acerqué a él, sentándome a horcajadas encima y poniéndome un cubito de hielo entre los dientes. Malfoy cerró los ojos con placer… el muy cabrón estaba seguro de que ese iba a ser el polvo de su vida, y no pensaba que iba a ser el gatillazo de su vida.

Justo cuando iba a empezar a pasarle el hielo por el pecho, sonó el teléfono móvil. El mío, claro. Lo miré con cara de "tengo que cogerlo, puede ser del trabajo" mientras que él parecía decirme "lo coges y te lo estampo en la pared para que no vuelva a sonar".

Pero claro, era yo la que estaba encima, así que fui yo la más rápida. Me levanté y me puse la bata semitransparente que rato antes me había quitado. Mantuve la expresión de fastidio todo el rato, o al menos eso creo, y fui hasta donde había colocado mi móvil, el cual lo cogí como si no supiera quien era… me acuerdo perfectamente de la conversación. Fue tan divertido hacerle eso a Draco…

-¿Sí?

-_¿Necesitas ayuda¿O quieres directamente que le mande una maldición?_

-Oh, no. Estaba… estaba en la cama. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-_¿Preguntar? Espero que el tío ese no se haya salido con la suya, ya sabes que la semana que viene ponemos en marcha la segunda parte del plan…_

Cabe decir que, mientras yo hablaba, había caminado hasta la entrada de la habitación, quedándome apoyada en el marco y retorciéndome un mechón de pelo. Así en plan juguetón. Jajajajaja… aún puedo sentir el aura de mal humor creciente en la cama…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-_¿Está el cabrón ese delante? Me gustan estas conversaciones tontas, te acabas quedando con la gente._

-Jajaja… ¿Tengo que ir?- dios… modestia a parte, creo que hasta me podrían haber dado el premio a la mejor actriz…

-_Nena… necesito un masajito en la espalda, una cerveza y partirle las piernas a ese maldito hurón. Me encantaría saber que cara tiene ahora mismo ese pedazo de GILIPOLLAS que tienes por novio. Al menos pronto dejará de serlo._

-Vaaale, ahora voy.

Entonces, después de colgar el teléfono, fui directa a donde mi flamante novio me esperaba para terminar el polvo de su vida… que no tendría. Lo miré con una expresión fastidio cien por cien y le dije que mi jefe me había llamado y que me necesitaba en su oficina de inmediato.

Bueno, la mentira no es que fuera muy buena, pero sabiendo que yo soy auror y que el deber es el deber… pues solo pudo ponerse de morros y hacer como que dormía, como siempre. Yo, simplemente, le dediqué un melodioso, aunque no carente de hastío fingido, "Buenas noches, cielo" con especial énfasis en el apelativo "cielo". Uuh… me da repelús de pensar en la melodía en la voz y el tono meloso, como diciendo que cuando volviera continuarían, creo que tendré un ataque de diabetes.

Me vestí con tranquilidad mientras soltaba algún que otro "Joder" para disimular. Tenía que actuar de manera que pareciera que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba completamente bien, y que me jodía MUCHÍSIMO el tener que irme en ese momento. Lo cierto es que me sorprendo a mi misma cada vez que lo recuerdo, porque creo que llega a estar Steven Spielberg ahí delante y me contrata como protagonista de su siguiente película.

Después de estar debidamente vestida, entiéndase eso como unos tejanos bajos de cadera una pequeña camiseta sin mangas con algo de escote, me puse la capa por encima, pero sin atármela, y me acerqué de nuevo a la cama.

Como no, Draquito estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados simulando dormir, aunque yo sabía que no. En fin, tenía que hacer lo que antes consideraba normal, así que me agaché y le di un ligero beso en la frente, para después largarme de allí.

Puaj… sabía que tenía que hacerlo porque era lo que yo hacía normalmente y si esa vez no hubiera levantado sospechas y eso no me interesaba. Lo que sí era cierto es que me pasé el recorrido de la habitación hasta la puerta de entrada haciendo muecas tontas y limpiándome la boca.

Os preguntaréis también porqué salí de la casa en vez de aparecerme… bueno, en el ministerio ahora dicen que si se vive en un piso, apartamento o similar se ha de ir a la azotea para menos riesgo de ser visto por _muggles_. Pues bien, eso es lo que hice.

Después de llegar a la azotea y con un leve movimiento de varita, me desaparecí y aterricé justo frente a Harry. Decir que el aspecto de éste no era muy bueno que digamos.

Cuando toqué suelo firme, noté que tenía enfrente una chimenea. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con un chico desaliñado; medio tumbado en el sofá, con un pié encima de la mesa, la camisa entreabierta y por fuera de los pantalones, sin gafas, el pelo completamente despeinado y, lo mas extraño, un vaso en la mano que, seguramente, contenía alguna sustancia con fuerte grado de alcohol.

Fruncí el ceño y puse mis brazos en jarra y lo miré con desaprobación. El me devolvió la mirada con una expresión traviesa y juguetona en sus brillantes ojos verdes, lo cierto es que no recordaba haberlo visto nunca de esa manera.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- le dije mientras caminaba hacia él y miraba alrededor. Que asco de habitación.

-Pues nada… ahogo mis penas en un vaso, y no precisamente de agua. ¿Quieres?

-Uh, no. Eso huele desde aquí y creo que me daría un coma etílico con solo probarlo.

-¿Qué tal con el rubito?

-Pues… creo que le he provocado el mayor gatillazo de su vida. Aunque espero que le haya dolido y que no sea el último que tenga- miré a Harry en su expresión ausente, algo le tenía que haber pasado, y así era-. ¿Qué ocurre Harry?

-¿Ocurrir? Nada…

-Ha pasado algo con Ginny¿no?

¡Bingo! Yo, en ese momento, sabía que algo había ocurrido para que estuviera bebiendo, porque normalmente el único alcohol que bebe es cerveza y cuando la comparte conmigo. Así que me dispuse a que me contara lo ocurrido.

Pero eso es otra historia…

Y así, después de esa y otras cosas, fue como acabé yo aquí, en el piso de mi queridísimo novio. ¿A que es romántica la historia¿No? Pues en esta historia de romanticismos cero. Ahora vendrá la guerra.

Os preguntareis que es lo que tengo que hacer yo aquí en el súper-hiper-mega apartamento de Draco Malfoy ¿no? Tranquilidad… todo a su tiempo.

Primero de todo, voy a tantear el terreno comenzando por… el baño. Sip, mejor eso. Así que me dirijo hasta allí. Una, dos, tres puertas tengo que abrir para llegar a donde quiero, pero por el camino ya le he echado un vistazo a todo y dentro de nada voy a tener una acumulación peligrosa de maldades en la cabeza. Pero eso mejor lo dejo para después.

¡Vaya pedazo de cuarto de baño! La madre que lo parió… si tiene hasta bañera de hidromasaje en la que cabría Hagrid. Maldito egoísta… seguro que la comparte con la furcia esa. En fin… será mejor que la modifique un poquito¿no? Saco mi reluciente varita del bolsillo y, después de una filigrana con los dedos, convierto ese gran _jacuzzi_ en una bañera en la que no quepo ni yo. Diréis, "Bah… no es para tanto, con un golpe de varita se arregla" No es para tanto, no que va… esperad a que abra el grifo cuando está a punto de ducharse a ver que le parece la urticaria general que le provoca el agua…

Bien, ya he hecho una cosa, pero me faltan cientos de ellas. Con lo grande que es el pisito… creo que voy a disfrutar más que Voldemort en el patio de una escuela _muggle_.

------------------------------------------

**¡Holaa! Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo empezando mi "carrera" (por llamarlo de algún modo) como escritora de fics de Harry Potter. Solo había escrito uno antes, para un concurso de Store Weavers, pero ya está. Este resulta ser el 2º que hago de HP y el 2º que hago siendo un POV.**

**Aviso que este fic va a ser cortito y de capítulos cortos (ya veis, este ocupa 5 páginas de nada). La idea me vino en un ataque de esos de inspiración idiota… porque de momento no es que tenga mucho argumento¿no? Jeje. Bueno, a ver que sale más adelante.**

**¡Dedico este fic a mi gran familia! (Sika, Nury, Verita, Fany, Nat, Lena, etc, que sino no acabo nunca xD) ¡Os xero nenis!**

**Bueno, creo que no tengo más que añadir… solo que espero que os guste, y que no seáis muy malos y malas conmigo ¿eh? Y dejadme algún que otro review para saber si debo continuarla o… simplemente dedicarme a otra cosa n.nU**

**(Nota: la idea de este fic, me vino al ver el vídeo clip de Kelly Clarckson, Since you been gone. La idea principal de lo del piso es de ahí, pero el resto me lo he inventado yo, y he modificado algunas cosas, evidentemente… n.n)**

**¡Xitos!**

**-Hikari Katsuragi-**

_Orgullosa MOS -mano en el pecho, expresión solemne-_

_Hija de Verita y Sirius Black_

_Ahijada de James y Lily Potter_

_Sobrina de Lily, Nury y Fany_

_Prima de Harry, Lena y Sika_

_Hermana mayor de Nat_

_Miembro de las Verduras sin Censuras -Alias P'u'erra-_

_Aliada de Sika_


	2. 2º paso: Lo que el piensa

**Disclaimer**: Bueno… creo que todo el mundo sabe que nada de esto es mío… quien pudiera ser JK Rowling T.T

**----------------------------------**

**2º Paso: Lo que él piensa**

Nunca pensé que llegaría ha hacer cosas como las que estoy haciendo ahora. Bueno, en mi época en el colegio, reconozco que he hecho maldades, unas muy fuertes, otras no tanto. A veces me pillaron, y otras no.

Cuando recuerdo eso me viene la nostalgia. Sí, sé que suena muy cursi, pero es que aquellos fueron los mejores años de mi vida (si descontamos el tema de Voldemort, claro…).

En esa época, nunca hubiera pensado que acabaría haciendo estas cosas. Cierto que me he vengado mas de una vez del cabrón de Malfoy (¿cómo no hacerlo?), pero esta venganza se lleva la palma. Supera con creces todas las "maldades" que he hecho en mi vida.

¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación? Aún no puedo creerme todo lo sucedido en menos de tres semanas. Simplemente creo que dentro de nada me despertaré y esto no habrá sucedido.

Pero se que no es verdad y que eso no pasará jamás.

¡Maldita Ginny¿Cómo me ha hecho esto¡Yo la quería! No me esperaba esto, ni Hermione tampoco. ¡Me engañó vilmente con el novio de su mejor amiga! Me están entrando ganas de estrangularla, pero tranquilo Harry, no hay que hacer barbaridades, no después de haber planeado una dulce venganza con Hermione. ¡Ja! Seguro que no sospechan nada de nada.

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevarán esos dos juntos. Quizá hace poco, quizá llevan unos cuantos meses, o tal vez desde que acabamos la escuela… no lo se, y aunque me lo pregunte no quiero saberlo. Seguro me entrarían más ganas de meterles la varita por un lugar no muy recomendable.

¿Por qué coño tiene que pasar esto? Se que me hago pesado pero… es que es algo bastante traumatizante. Llevo, todavía y por poco tiempo, cuatro años saliendo con ella, desde mi último curso en Hogwarts. Incluso estaba pensando la posibilidad de pedirle que se casara conmigo. Se lo había comentado a Hermione para que me ayudara con el tema pero…

Justo ese día, nos los encontramos saliendo de ese dichoso bar.

Desde entonces ya no se en que pensar. Quedé con Hermione en que nos vengaríamos, y no me pareció muy buena idea… Pero ahora, cuando tengo que seguir saliendo con Ginny como si nada sucediese, me entran unas ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo cada vez que me sonríe y me dice un "Te quiero, cariño".

¿Cómo puede ser tan falsa? Yo todo este tiempo creyéndole todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Bah… no vale la pena pensar en una zorra maquinadora. Ojala se trague al baboso de su dragoncito en uno de esos besos arrebatadores que se dan y que de paso se atragante ella también.

Pero mejor no pienso en eso y me dedico a maquinar o, como dice Hermione, hacer planes de futuro inmediato: la venganza para esos dos.

No estoy hecho para esto. Dicho y comprobado. Es que me cohíbo… he mentido muchas veces en mi vida, pero hacerlo con tu novia, aún sabiendo que te engaña…

Sí, sí… es patético¿verdad?

Pues es lo que hay. Como yo no suelo ser bueno para las venganzas (ojo que digo venganzas y no bromas, para eso soy todo un experto) Hermy es la que se encarga de todo. Ella sí que tiene mente para eso, de verdad.

Cuando me sugirió todo esto yo pensaba que estaba bromeando. ¡En serio! Pero lo dijo con un tono tan… tan serio, que hizo que se me helara la sangre. A veces me sorprende el temple y la sangre fría que puede llegar a tener en determinadas ocasiones. ¡Y eso que en ese momento se trataba de su novio! Cuando los vi, también pensé en aguantar a Hermione, si no fuese porque me aguantó ella a mí, claro… jeje

Recuerdo como su tranquilidad me llegaba a exasperar por momentos. Era tan raro verla así… Estábamos en un café dos calles más abajo de donde los habíamos encontrado. Hermione me había arrastrado hasta allí para que no cometiera una locura. ¡Ja! Y pensar que sería ella la primera en arrancarle el pescuezo a Malfoy…

Yo estaba completamente en shock. Normal dada la situación¿no? Pero ella es que parecía tan normal… como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Harry, no ganas nada maldiciéndoles todo el rato- dijo con ese tono autoritario que suele poner. No lo aguanto.

-¡Pero esos eran Ginny y… y Malfoy¿¿Es que no piensas decir nada? Mientras nosotros dos estamos aquí charlando, ellos estén metiéndose mano, o posiblemente ya haciéndolo en otros sitios.

Y tan tranquila… siguió bebiendo de su café mirando la calle a través del cristal, ausente. Eso fue lo que me extrañó. Conozco a Hermione como a mi mismo o más, y cuando en una situación con alto nivel de adrenalina, o en este caso de instintos homicidas, ella está ida, eso es que está planeando algo.

Como no, se lo pregunté.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Hermione?

Y como no, ella me ignoró un rato, haciéndome sentir sumamente estúpido y pensando que le hablaba al azucarero en vez de a ella.

Hasta que se dignó a contestar.

-¿Te gustan los platos vengativos?

Ella y sus acertijos. En menudo momento de soltarlos. Odio que haga eso.

-Al grano, por favor.

-A ver…- recuerdo claramente como dejó la taza de café sobre el platillo y la apartó para poner los codos en la mesa y las manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla, inclinada levemente hacia mí, y con una expresión pícara en su cara de decisión. A veces tiene arranques muy sensuales… demasiado diría-. ¿Te gustaría un Draco jodido de primero, Ginny celosa de segundo y para postre, una venganza servida en frío?

Creo que mi cara era un poema… no entendí nada de nada. Pareció captar el mensaje y me lo dijo en cristiano, al fin. ¿He dicho ya que odio cuando se pone en plan místico, maquinadora y con las adivinanzas?

-Qué si quieres que nos venguemos de Ginny y Draco.

¿He dicho también que me encanta que haga eso? Contradictorio¿no? Sí. Pero cuando te suelta ideas como esas… aceptas cualquier cosa.

Creo que en ese punto de la conversación mi expresión traicionada-fastidiosa había cambiando rápidamente por una sonrisa sádica y maquiavélica, porque Hermione se puso a reír sin yo darme cuenta.

-Ahora mismo, te quitas las gafas y con un poco más de masa corporal de más, eres Mr. Hyde- soltó acompañando a una carcajada infantil. Rara vez sonreía así, pero me gusta cuando lo hace-. Tienes una cara de estar a punto de hacer una trastada muy grande.

-¿Y quien es el cerebro?

-Vale, vale. _Touché_- le dio otro sorbo despreocupado al café-. Entonces¿te apetece vengarte?

Creo que el resto de conversación os lo podéis imaginar. Dos mentes, la de una Premio Anual en su época y la del asesino de Voldemort un par de años más tarde.

Bonita combinación ¿no?

Veréis el resultado.

()-()-()

Hermione parece una asesina en serie. De verdad. Creo que si no fuera por su orgullo tan característico y que es hija de _muggles_, el sombrero la hubiera puesto directamente en Slytherin, porque astucia y malicia no le faltan.

Hace un rato que ha venido a casa después de, según ella, redecorar el apartamento de su querido noviecito.

Y con redecorar quiere decir destruir todo cuanto podía más colocar las bromas y putadas más grandes que se le hayan ocurrido. Y con la mente que tiene, creo que Draquito irá a parar directamente a San Mungo.

Si es que sobrevive, claro.

Ahora está delante de mí, en el sofá con expresión de superioridad digna de su supuesto "suegro", es decir, Lucius Malfoy.

-Toma- le digo pasándole una lata de cerveza. Últimamente nos hemos acostumbrado a contar nuestras anécdotas a base de beber cervezas-. Y ahora, cuéntame lo que has hecho.

Ella esboza una sonrisa sádica. ¿Desde cuando es así? De verdad, que estar con Malfoy no le ha hecho bien, pero como dicen… todo se pega.

-¡Ooooh¡Pues me he divertido de lo lindo!- los ojos se le encienden como un niño pequeño cuando le dan una piruleta. Me encanta esa expresión embelesada, pero al mismo tiempo me da miedo, porque sé de lo que es capaz. Menudo contraste.

-¿Ah sí¿Y qué es lo que has hecho? A parte de destrozar, desgarrar, maldecir y destripar todo lo que tenías a tu alcance, claro.

-Om… pues…- pone un dedo en la barbilla y mira al techo. Si no fuera porque la conozco, diría que es una adolescente pensando en qué hará el próximo fin de semana-. He hecho de todo: he roto cojines dejando las plumas por todos los sitios; he pintado las paredes con diferentes colores y sustancias; le he roto todas las figuritas de cristal y las mesas; he pintado las fotos de la repisa, que por cierto, ahora están mucho más artísticas; he encantado la bañera; he abierto hasta la caja fuerte ¡donde el tío tiene un arsenal de galeones! He cogido unos cuantos, claro; también he modificado un retrato que tiene en la pared, y ahora me gusta mucho más, de estilo Picasso…; luego, le he encantado un escudo de Slytherin que tiene en la pared de la cabecera de la cama; además…

-¡Un momento!- creo que mi cara es un poema-. ¿Escudo de Slytherin?

-Sí, tiene uno enooorme encima de la cama. Lo he encantado para que cuando abra la puerta de la habitación, el "bonito" bordado de la serpiente se convierta en una "inofensiva y bella" cobra de más de dos metros.

-¡Dos metros!

-Claro. ¿Qué no decía que le gustaban las serpientes? Pues ale, encima que le regalo una… y encima no puede desaparecerla.

-¿Cómo que no puede desaparecerla?- joder… juro que su mente es un hervidero lleno de maldades. ¿En serio no habrá hecho un cursillo?

-Pues que no puede. Todo lo que he encantado, destrozado, etcétera, no puede desaparecerlo. Si quiere arreglarlo, tendrá que ser al modo _muggle_. Es… como mi firma. Si no le gustaban los _muggles_ o sus odiados _sangre sucia_, pues que no se hubiera liado con una.

-¡Joder¿Y quién te ha dado todas esas ideas¿El niño de _"Solo en casa"_?

Suelta una carcajada de lo más inocente. Riendo de esa forma creo que hasta le haría sonsacar una sonrisa a Aníbal Leckter.

Con eso quiero decir que ahora sonrío como un auténtico idiota. ¡Joder! Odio que me pillen sin defensas. Ahora estoy en proceso post depresión, y no es momento de tener a nadie del sexo opuesto delante. ¡Es que estoy falto de cariño! Bueno… Hermione no cuenta, es mi mejor amiga.

-Estás hecha toda una psicópata, proyecto de Jack el Destripador.

Y se ríe otra vez… joder, tengo ganas de que me dé un abrazo. Pero bueno, no puedo pedirle eso… suficiente tuve ayer, con la vergüenza que pasé.

Es que me pilló en un momento de debilidad. Yo acababa de salir con Ginny... y lo cierto es que ya no me gusta nada hacer eso. La próxima vez le diré a Hermione que busque otra manera de mantener lejos de Draco a Ginny, porque cada vez que lo haga yo y me suelte un "Te quiero" (como suele hacer normalmente, la muy hipócrita) me volveré alcohólico.

Ayer no fue una excepción. La llevé a cenar después de haber ido al cine a ver lo que ella quisiera (no soy muy dado a su estilo de películas, a mi me van más las de acción y misterio). Más de una vez me ha preguntado si me pasaba algo y… joder, he tenido que soltarle una explicación sobre el trabajo para que no sospechase nada.

Luego vinimos aquí, a mi casa. Como le pasa a Hermione, Ginny nunca me lleva a su piso, dice que mi casa es más grande y más acogedora. Aunque ahora entiendo porqué no quiere que vaya.

Pues, como siempre pasa después de que salimos, se me insinúa, comenzando a desabrocharme la camisa y demás cosas.

Pensaréis que yo la paré¿verdad?

Pues… lo cierto es que al principio sí que lo hice, pero recordé las palabras de Hermione, diciéndome que actuara normal con ella, como siempre, así que pese a no querer tuve que hacerlo.

La odio. ¡Con todas mis fuerzas! Me ha traicionado con una mierda serpiente, con la que seguramente sólo tenga un juego de hormonas alteradas y sexo.

Y me odio a mi mismo por querer a esa maldita… maldita zorra sin escrúpulos.

Recuerdo vagamente lo que hice después de que se fuera. Nunca se ha quedado la noche entera conmigo, siempre se va después con cualquier excusa, y lo cierto es que nunca le había dado importancia.

Cogí una botella de la despensa. Me daba igual lo que fuera, pero miré bien que tuviera el mayor grado de alcohol posible. Y bebí.

Oh, sí que bebí.

Y lo poco que recuerdo a partir de ahí son las palabras de amonestación de Hermione y sus brazos abrazándome mientras yo…

Ejem… bueno, yo lloraba.

¿Qué pasa¿Acaso está prohibido¿Qué tío enamorado no lo hace cuando su novia le ha puesto los cuernos con su mayor enemigo?

Si no lo hacen me da igual. Yo encima estaba borracho. Así que ale, a callar.

-No será para tanto.

Hermione me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh, qué?

Y ahora me mira analítica. Yo giro la cabeza, desviando sus ojos mientras sé que me lee la mente sin necesidad de usar _leggeremancia_.

-Harry…

-Hermione, en serio… no digas nada.

Ella cierra la boca y me sonríe. Le agradezco interiormente lo que hace. Nunca me obliga a hablar a menos que yo no quiera.

Se levanta y camina hasta mí, sentándose a mi lado.

Y me abraza.

-No pienses más en Ginny. ¡Ella se lo pierde!- espeta mientras noto como me planta un beso en mi mejilla, haciendo que sonría. ¿Cómo lo hará?-. Si yo fuera ella no te habría dejado escapar, Harry. ¡Eres el chico perfecto!

-El perfecto idiota, dirás.

Me da un golpe en el brazo y vuelve a abrazarme. Yo le correspondo. Hermione no suele dar muestras de afecto porque sí, pero adoro cuando lo hace, porque me hace sentir que le importo a alguien, fuera de la fama que, por desgracia, tengo.

-Gracias- le susurro. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo decirle?

-No hay de que- se limita a contestar ella, mientras me oigo soltar una risa nasal.

------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Bueno bueno, sí se que prometí que este fic iba a ser de capítulos cortos y que actualizaría cada poco tiempo… ejem, bueno. Cosas que pasan. No he podido actualizar (básicamente) porque no sabía como enfocar este capítulo, y de hecho todavía no acaba de gustarme del todo, pero en fin! Que le vamos a hacer.

Gracias a los que me han dejado review! Espero que en este capítulo me pongan más! Jejeje Un besote enorme!

_-Hikari Katsuragi-_


End file.
